thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Stories/By Status
The following categorical lists will show, in alphabetical order, all the kinds of stories present on the wiki and their current status. This way, it won't be hard to find something you want to read! If you were to read everything that's been published here, you'd be reading This website isn't dead yet, and these stories are here to prove it! Our authors are still hard at working writing new episodes! ''Become The Hunted * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: * Author: EasternSky * Description: A story featuring a group of survivors forced to survive in the early days of the zombie apocalypse. * Seasons: 2 (Season 3 Confirmed) * Episodes: 25 (13 Aired) * Start Date: December 4, 2017 ''Blood Red Dawn * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Imim23 * Description: The series focuses on Alex and Allison Ford, a pair of siblings who, along with their friends, find themselves thrust into a deranged apocalypse, having to fight off the living dead. Stars Cody Christian as Alex Ford, Grace Phipps as Allison Ford, Dylan Minnette as Leo Kennedy, Ajiona Alexus as Christie Jones, Kelly Hu as Miranda Halverstad and Clark Gregg as James Ford. * Seasons: 1 (Season 2 Confirmed) * Episodes: 7 (10 yet to be aired) * Start Date: April 10th, 2019 ''Dark Days *'Average Rating:' *'Audience Rating:' *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A zombie story where the survivors live inside the University of Alabama. Stars Ross Lynch as Warren Dotson, Jennifer Lawrence as Dahlia Dwelton, and Nathan Kress as Raye Pence. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 13 ''(8 Aired) *'Start Date:' March 7, 2018 ''Die Another Day * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: * Author: EasternSky * Description: A story about one young man and his determination to find his family and a safe haven in a world infested with zombies * Seasons: 6 (Season 7 Confirmed) * Episodes: 80 (56 Aired) * Start Date: January 18, 2018 ''In Eden We Trust * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: GigglingJuggernaut460 * Description: The second sequel to Finding Ourselves, the story takes place a week after the events of the Holding The Hope within the post-apocalypse country of Eden, the successor of post World War III USA. *'Volumes:' 3 * Issues: 36 (8 Published) * Start Date: May 12, 2019 ''Monsters *'Average Rating:' *'Audience Rating:' *'Author:' Erendust *'Description:' The story follows Barry Rhodes, his best friend Walker Meyers, and their fellow survivors fighting to survive in a harsh new world. Sometimes hard decisions need to be made, sometimes people need to make sacrifices to keep on living. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 16 ''(1 aired) *'Start Date:' July 31, 2019 ''Origins of Transmutation: New Blood'' * Average Rating: TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: TacoLovesZombies * Description: A predecessor to and a series of short tales set in the universe of Transmutation: New Blood, where each chapter connects to the main story in some way. * Chapters: 2 (1 Published) * Start Date: August 1, 2019 ''Survive Novel Series * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Polimis * Description: Talk about your story here. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 3 (1 Aired) * Start Date: February 1, 2019 ''Survive TV Series * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Polimis * Description: Talk about your story here. * Seasons: 4 * Episodes: 34 (34 Aired) * Start Date: January 18, 2015 ''Survive Video Game * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Polimis * Description: Talk about your story here. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 6 (5 Released) * Start Date: December 5, 2014 ''Survivors We Become *'Average Rating:' *'Audience Rating:' *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' Following a bus crash, a group of high school graduates are thrown into a world where they have to band together to fight against the dead and the living alike in order to survive while making bonds with each other and the survivors they meet along the way. *'Seasons:' 5 *'Episodes:' 51 ''(49 Aired) *'Start Date:' July 8, 2017 ''The Cleansing * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: Rannay & TheCreatorAnimator * Description: A post-apocalyptic, horror-drama series that follows John Halkett after a viral disease spreads across the globe, leading to the dead to rise and feed on the living. * Seasons: 4 (Five Confirmed) * Episodes: 32 (27 Aired) * Start Date: 'November 29, 2018 [[The Dead World|''The Dead World]] * '''Average Rating: TBA * Audience Rating: * Author: Meowmeowmeow5656 * Description: A Story about Charlotte Wilson along with Joshua Wilson, Aiden Wilson and many other people who tried to survive. * Seasons: 2 * Episodes: 19 (12 Aired) * Start Date: June 6, 2019 ''The Undead Room'' * Average Rating: * Audience Rating: * Author: '''Freaky Ass Smile Lord * '''Description: A man named Johnny experiences the zombie apocalypse in his own way. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 7 * Start Date: July 12, 2019 ''The Walking Dead: Legacy * '''Average Rating:' TBA * Audience Rating: TBA * Author: GigglingJuggernaut460 * Description: It follows the Image Comics' The Walking Dead characters after the events of Issue 192 and before Issue 193. *'Volumes:' At least 1 * Issues: At least 6 (2 Published) * Start Date: July 28, 2019 ''The Walking Dead: Northern Lights *'Average Rating:' TBA *'Audience Rating:' TBA *'Author:' Valvedian *'Description:' When Lars Halvorsen realizes that the nation has fallen, he takes the matters into his own hands. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 22 ''(6 Aired) *'Start Date:' June 15, 2019 ''Transmutation: New Blood'' * Average Rating: TBA * Audience Rating: * Author: TacoLovesZombies * Description: A post-apocalyptic horror-drama zombie survival series that follows the tale of a group of high schoolers, and the survivors they meet along the way. * Volumes: 14 (Volume 15 Confirmed) * Chapters: 119 (119 Published; 31 Rewritten) * Start Date: May 1, 2017 ''Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse * '''Average Rating:' * Audience Rating: * Author: RatthewHolt * Description: A crossover story, featuring the characters of Dreamworks' Voltron: Legendary Defender, faced with a post-apocalyptic world. The story begins with one of the main characters, Katie "Pidge" Holt, as she, her mom, her friends, and the rest of their group, search for her missing father and brother, as well a safe haven to build a new life. * Seasons: 1 (Season 2 Confirmed) * Episodes: 16 (8 Aired) * Start Date: July 21, 2019 ''World Left Behind * '''Average Rating:' * Audience Rating: * Author: AquaSoloSky * Description: Talk about your story here. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: 6 (4 Aired) * Start Date: January 6, 2018 Such stories are quite rare on this website... for now, anyways. All the fics that have reached a natural conclusion can be found here. ''A New Day *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A crossover between ''Gravity Falls and the first season of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. *'Acts:' 5 *'Chapters:' 40 *'Start Date:' August 5, 2014 *'End Date:' August 5, 2016 *'Reason for Ending:' Story was finished. ''A New World *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' A spiritual successor to Infections, A New World follows a new group of survivors as the world around them is taken over by the dead. *'Seasons:' 7 *'Episodes:' 78 *'Start Date:' March 14, 2016 *'End Date:' May 21, 2017 *'Reason for Ending:' Story was a mess and I decided to end where I left it. [[Dying World|''Dying World]] * Author: Meowmeowmeow5656 * Description: A father named Darius and his daughter tried to survive the outbreak. * Seasons: 6 * Episodes: 50 * Start Date: February 21, 2019 * End Date: August 31, 2019 * Reason for Ending: I simply lost my will to continue writing so I decided to end it, also I wanted to focus on other stories so I finished this one first. ''Finding Ourselves *'Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 *'Description:' It follows a group of survivors exploring their own surroundings 10 years after the apocalypse. *'Volumes:' 4 *'Issues:' 28 ''(Excluding Prologue) *'Start Date:' October 19, 2018 *'End Date:' December 5, 2018 *'Reason for Ending:' Story ended. ''Holding The Hope *'Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 *'Description:' It follows Garrett and his fellow survivors at least 2 years after the events of Finding Ourselves. The first sequel to Finding Ourselves. *'Volumes:' 4 *'Issues:' 40 ''(Excluding Prologue) *'Start Date:' January 19, 2019 *'End Date:' May 7, 2019 *'Reason for Ending:' Story ended. ''Lutt *'Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 *'Description:' It follows Garrett Lutt at different times of the apocalypse; a short story. *'Volumes:' 1 *'Issues:' 8 *'Start Date:' July 5, 2019 *'End Date:' July 11, 2019 *'Reason for Ending:' Story ended. Old Man Dwight *'Author:' User:EasternSky *'Description:' A story set a full decade after the zombie apocalypse started. Even 10 years after Rick woke up from his coma, there are still walkers and survivors trying to rebuild what once was. *'Seasons:' 6 *'Episodes:' 64 *'Start Date:' November 8, 2016 *'End Date:' January 18, 2018 *'Reason for Ending:' I originally wanted to end the story after Season 6, although I liked the world so I wrote three more seasons. In the end, I just didn't want to write this story anymore after a while. Stories that sadly, or thankfully, got the chopping block for one reason or another. Regardless of whether or not the current season or story arc was resolved, stories that got the can go right here. Downfall *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' Basically JTWD before JTWD was conceptualized. *'Seasons:' 3 *'Episodes:' 35 ''(29 Aired) *'Start Date:' July 25, 2016 *'End Date:' October 23, 2016 *'Reason for Cancellation:' Lost interest. ''Finding Ourselves TV Series *'Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 *'Description:' It's the fictional TV Series of Finding Ourselves and it's sequels. *'Seasons:' 11 ''(Half of 1 released) *'Episodes:'136 (Only 6 released) *'Start Date:' June 5, 2019 *'End Date:' June 22, 2019 (Officially cancelled July 26, 2019) *'Reason for Cancellation:' Hated the final product of this story. ''Edition Two *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' The second attempt at publishing my first story ''Alone and Forsaken, Edition Two features tons of characters, tons of episodes, and tons of deaths. Stars Austin Abrams as Jacob Barley, Daniel Sharman as Ethan Langer, and Devon Bostick as Trace Oxford. *'Seasons:' 6 *'Episodes:' 60 (57 Aired) *'Start Date:' May 21, 2017 *'End Date:' September 2, 2018 *'Reason for Cancellation:' Personal reasons, and unhappy with the current product and how low quality it was. ''Infections *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' A teenager leads a group of survivors in her hotel to safety through the end of the world. *'Seasons:' 6 *'Episodes:' 32 *'Start Date:' November 11, 2015 *'End Date:' May 24, 2016 *'Reason for Cancellation:' Like its successor, it was a mess and I wasn’t happy with the turnout of my first story. JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy *'Description:' Follows a broken family as they reconnect to survive while meeting new faces along the way. *'Seasons:' 4 *'Episodes:' 32 ''(23 Aired) *'Start Date:' April 1, 2017 *'End Date:' October 1, 2017 *'Reason for Cancellation:' I couldn’t find the motivation to finish this one, despite the plans I had. ''Our Choices Counts *'Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 *'Description:' It's the video game version of the Finding Ourselves Franchise's novel series. *'Seasons:' 10 ''(Only 1 released) *'Episodes:' 50 (Only 5 released) *'Start Date:' December 19, 2018‎ *'End Date:' December 27, 2018 (Officially cancelled January 4, 2019) *'Reason for Cancellation:' Stressed out too much with writing this story; willing to re-open this story for production later on. ''Our Lost Ones *'Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 *'Description:' It follows 8 different survivors as they journey through the apocalypse known to mankind as hell on earth. It's a spinoff to Finding Ourselves. *'Volumes:' 2 *'Issues:' 10 ''(None released) *'Start Date:' N/A *'End Date:' N/A *'Reason for Cancellation:' Lost interest early in pre-production of story. Stories that are either upcoming and have yet to begin, or are ideas that are simply just that -- ideas. ''A Marvel Apocalypse *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' MCU but zombies. And not Marvel Zombies. Nuff said. Season 1A is Phase One, and features Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr.), War Machine (Don Cheadle), Captain America (Chris Evans), Spider-Man (Tom Holland), and Blade (Wesley Snipes). *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 8-12 (Undecided) *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' Blood Stained World * '''Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 * Description: Third sequel to Finding Ourselves. It follows Marshall Evans Jr, an old ally of Garrett and James Lutt in a new environment in the old state of Alaska. * Volumes: Confirmed 4 * Issues: Confirmed 40 * Start Date: Likely November 2019 * Status: ''Breaking Undead * '''Author': Freaky Ass Smile Lord * Description: Walter White's pathetic life only worsens when he gets diagnosed by lung cancer. But when a zombie apocalypse breaks out, Walter uses it rather as an advantage. * Seasons: 1 * Episodes: TBA * Start Date: 2019/2020 * Status: ''Bullets Into Tears * '''Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 * Description: Fifth and final sequel to Finding Ourselves. Details are being kept secret as of now. * Volumes: Confirmed 4 * Issues: Confirmed 40 * Start Date: Likely December 2020 * Status: ''Cobalt *'Author:' AquaSoloSky and KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A complete rewrite of AMC's ''Fear The Walking Dead. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 13? *'Start Date:' 2019/2020 *'Status:' ''GigglingJuggernaut460's The Walking Dead * '''Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 * Description: Details are being kept secret as of now. * Volumes: TBA * Issues: TBA * Start Date: Q2 2020 * Status: ''Isolation *'Author:' Erendust *'Description:' Starring Wyat Oleff, Jeremy Ray Taylor, and Finn Wolfhard, the story follows the campers and counselors of Camp Braveheart, an old summer camp that's isolated from the rest of society, finding out that the rest of the world outside of the camp has turned into mayhem, and learning to live with their new conditions. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' TBA *'Start Date:' TBA *'Status:' iSurvive the Zombie Apocalypse *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A zombie story based on ''iCarly. Yes, you read that right. Never actually written, just planned out. Summaries of the first two episodes exist. A third season was planned but never got off the ground. I might return to this idea. *'Seasons:' 2 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Start Date:' N/A *'Status:' Conceptualized/ ''Lurking Dead: Alert * '''Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 * Description: First story in the Lurking Dead Franchise. It follows two siblings through the early stages of the apocalypse. * Volumes: TBA * Issues: TBA * Start Date: December 2020 * Status: ''Not My Time To Go * '''Author:' GigglingJuggernaut460 * Description: Fourth sequel to Finding Ourselves. Details are being kept secret as of now. * Volumes: Confirmed 4 * Issues: Confirmed 40 * Start Date: Likely February 2020 * Status: ''Onslaught *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A non-standard apocalypse story. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 1 *'Start Date:' 2020? *'Status:' RE:Awakenings *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A new zombie story. Stars Jamie Lee Curtis as Crystal Wakefield and Thomas Cocquerel as Zach Kalahan. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 3 *'Start Date:' 2020? *'Status:' Regular Outbreak *'Authors:' KeepOnKeepingOn and Erendust *'Description:' The series is set in a park, simplistically named The Park, centered in a city that's ironically known as The City. Starring J.G. Quintel, William Salyers, Sam Marin, and many others, the story follows an iconic band of co-workers who barely get along fight to survive in a harsh new world. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' TBA *'Start Date:' TBA *'Status:' [[Tales of Transmutation|''Tales of Transmutation]] * Author: TacoLovesZombies * Description: A standalone and a series of short tales set in the universe of Transmutation: New Blood, where every chapter features new/unseen characters in new/unseen locations with defining themes. * Chapters: TBA * Start Date: 2019-2020 * Status: ''Transmutation: Life Before the Fall * '''Author:' TacoLovesZombies * Description: A predecessor and an anthology series set in the universe of Transmutation: New Blood, where each volume shows the pre-apocalyptic lives of different sets of characters. * Volumes: 1 * Chapters: 8-12 (Unconfirmed) * Start Date: 2019-2020 * Status: ''Version Three *'Author:' KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' The third, and hopefully final, attempt at publishing ''Alone and Forsaken. This reboot will expand upon every major plot point and finally develop the story as it was meant to be told, with new additions along the way to help the plot flow and expand. Stars Austin Abrams as Jacob Barley, Christopher Larkin as Drew Wasaki, and Devon Bostick as Trace Oxford. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Start Date:' Q4 2019 *'Status:' ''We Find Ourselves'' * Author: TacoLovesZombies * Description: A successor and companion series to Transmutation: New Blood, following the five-year journey of Joe. * Volumes: 1 * Chapters: TBA * Start Date: Q4 2019 * Status: They started, and they haven't stopped... they're just taking five. These stories aren't cancelled, but they haven't been updated in quite some time, and the authors have deliberately stepped away from these projects for the time being. ''Ends All Means *'Author': Undead Jastus *'Description': A story about a masked survivor surviving in the zombie apocalypse. *'Seasons:' 2 *'Episodes:' 24 ''(16 Aired) *'Start Date:' May 17, 2018 *'Last Episode Release:' July 10, 2019 *'Reason for Hiatus:' I basically dealt with my current dislike with the show, comics, and telltale video games that caused me to have fatigue including many changes apart of my life. I have been mostly focused on superhero stories rather than Walking Dead stories and I have no date currently to come back to continue the series but I will one day start the series again but for now, I am invested on other projects involving fan DC Stories. ''Infections Reboot *'Author:' JtheAlphabetBoy and KeepOnKeepingOn *'Description:' A story about a gang of teens living in a hotel at the onset of the outbreak, trying to survive. *'Seasons:' 1 *'Episodes:' 6 ''(4 Aired) *'Start Date:' April 4, 2018 *'Last Episode Release:' May 1, 2018 *'Reason for Hiatus:' Jeff and I are working on our own projects at the moment. We'll return to this soon! --Keep ''Sam's Lament *'Author:' EasternSky *'Description:' A story about a young survivor as he tries to protect his friends. They're all he has left. *'Seasons:' 3 *'Episodes:' 29 ''(21 Aired) *'Start Date:' January 6, 2017 *'Last Episode Release:' April 21, 2018 *'Reason for Hiatus:' I decided to prioritize other stories over this one. I planned on completely rewriting it, putting on hold any new content here.